A Pup's story
by supernatural-Fma-junkie15
Summary: Ed didn't lose an arm or leg because of the tran. instead he became something else. Now alone with no family Riza could make it better. Riza motherly ONE SHOT


This is just some little one-shot of Edward

Bacene; its too cute

Ed; WAY twitch TO twitch FLUFFY

_**REM; this is before Ed met any of the military staff**_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Edward loved to watch the humans walk by and say how cute he was. He loved the attention it brought to his lonely little heart. All he had to do was sit there on the corner of the street look up with cute puffy eyes and they melted cooing, petting, and feeding him.

He was a wolf pup. He lost his family a long time ago in an accident. All he ever wanted was to see his mom's face, but his stupid act turned him into this. His brother is dead and so is his mother. His father had ran away to never come back. Winry and aunty Pinako died of some weird disease that the doctors had never seen a short time after the accident. He should have seen this coming, but he was too ignorant to see the consequences.

Ed looked up the sky had fallen and everyone was going into their houses back with their families. Tears bundled in the corners of his big amber eyes. 'How I wish I could have my family back or hold my brother one last time I can't even remember how he looked'. He cried, but his lonely howls were only responded by the cold harsh wind whipping him to silence. He turned around and walked back to the abandoned house where he lives.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Riza looked up as black Hayate scratched at the door. She went toward him kneeled down and stroked his furry head. "I'm sorry, but you can't go outside it's to dark and raining you might catch a cold". Hayate started whining and scratching at the door even harder. Riza sighed grabbed him and walked toward the kitchen. Now he started to squirm out of her reach. "Stop right now or else" Riza whipped the dog in front of her face and gave it a glare. The dog jolted again and fell out of her grasp and went to the door again and scraped the door again. "Fine fine ill take you outside" she grabbed her coat, leash, gloves, scarf, and umbrella. She tied the leash to his collar then opened the door. Black Hayate bound out the door full of excitement and energy. On the way out she locked the door and let the dog lead her to the destination that he desired. He scampered down the wet rainy street with Riza behind leading her to the old dwellings that were at the back of the town.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Edward jumped out of the torn bed when he heard the sound of sloshing rain. 'Someone's coming' he growled. Who would even think of coming to a run down place like this? What if the military learned about his true identity? Suddenly great fear washed over him. 'I don't want to be sent to a lab and get tested on. They probably think I'm a chimera. I have to hide'. He ran into the closet toward the back. It smelled like old sheets and clothes that haven't been washed for days. It burned his nose, but he had to deal with it or get caught. Just then he heard the sound of the front door open. He held his breath; his sharp hearing could hear the sound of boots and small pitter patter of an animal. He goy himself ready incase they were here for him.

Riza just couldn't understand her dog. First he wants her to go outside, and then he leads her to this old house and wants to go inside there.

Black Hayate scratched at the door and whining wanting to enter. She sighed once more and opened the door. They crossed the threshold and went upstairs. He led her to a room with an old bed in the middle of it. Hayate started sniffing around looking for the object of his hunt.

There was a cream colored torn bed in the middle of the room. Across the bed was a small table with melted candles. There was a nightstand beside the bed with a broken alarm clock. The walls were a cream color as well, but the paint had chipped and the walls molded here and there. The floor was made of polished wood that needed to be changed. A peach colored rug on the floor in the middle of the room. It was torn apart by some animal as it seems.

She snapped her head to the side when she hears a yelp. Black Hayate had jumped back when he was sniffing the closet. Unexpectedly a small black wolf pup emerged from the shadows of the dark. It growled at Riza and Hayate. Riza by instinct pulled out her gun and pointed it to it's head. Immediately when she did this it whined and scooted back into the closet.

'She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me please someone help me' Ed thought frantically. He didn't expect her to have a gun with her. He closed his eyes and waited till she went into the closet and shoot a bullet through his head. What startled him most was when a soft hand scratched him behind the ear and then was lifted up.

"Aaaaaw your just a pup I bet you're lost and need some help" Riza cooed at him. He looked down sadly and thought about when she said 'lost'. He has no family so how possibly can HE be lost.

Riza was startled by his reaction, "Oh you don't have a family do you. Well, I don't think the colonel will mind another pet in the military as long as you behave. I think I will call you Ed that's a cute name for a pup like you". Edward barked happily and licked her face over and over again. Black Hayate barked as well rejoicing with Ed. "Let's get you cleaned up Ed you need a bath" she walked out the door with Ed in her hands. "Wow the rain stopped that was a quick shower" Riza commented a little astonished.

'I feel loved again thank you for giving me a home and family' was the last thing Ed thought that night sleeping next to Riza and Black Hayate. His fur was fluffy and clean and his belly was full.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It was a normal day at the office. Roy napping, Havoc smoking, Riza… where is Riza, usually she's in the desk next to mine to make sure I do paper work. Roy lifted his head from his dozed slumber. His vision was a little blurry because he had a couple of drinks last night with Hughes.

The office out of all places had been snowed in last night; everyone had left except Hughes because of some murder case the other day. So they had some drinks together and talked about what they had been doing. Hughes of course called his wife to tell her about the snow in.

Roy hazily got up, walked toward the door and opened it. The hallway was clear and no one was around. Out of no where Roy saw this small black blur on the floor. "Ah Black Hayate I haven't seen Riza around by any chance can you help me **_little_** **_fella"_** Roy crouched down and was about to pet him until he hear a low pitched growl. He concentrated on it and realized, that's not Black Hayate, Oh damn that's not even a dog it's a WOLF. The wolf (or Ed in this case) jumped up and ripped the back of his pants. '**_SHORT LITTLE COME HERE SO I CAN BITE YOUR BUTT AND SHOW YOU WHAT LITTLE CAN DO YOU DRUNKTARD_**' Ed screamed in his mind. Oh yes, he had seen him walk out the room unstable in his movements. Roy threw all thoughts aside and ran down the hall like Riza was after his head. Ed followed and howled after the man.

"AHHHHHHH HELP MEEEEEEE" suddenly Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist came running down the halls grabbing the back his pants. A small wolf pup was high on his tail with a piece of clothing in his mouth and by judging the way Roy was clutching his pants Ed must have ripped it off. "AAAWWWWOOOOO" Ed howled as he jumped for the colonel's leg, fortunately he dodged it. "Well, this makes the office a lot more interesting now that Ed is here and is it me or does he specifically not like the colonel" Havoc commented as Roy ran by again this time a pant leg he been ripped off. Riza had told the staff, but she didn't tell Roy because she said 'I want him to meet Ed and get to know him personally'. "I couldn't agree with you more Havoc" Falman responded. "COLONEL STOP PLAYING WITH ED AND GET BACK TO WORK" Riza's scream was heard all the way across the building as clean as day. "Hmm so that's where she was, in the kitchen" Havoc replied. Roy ran by one more with Ed hanging on his pants. "A lot more interesting" Havoc and Falman replied.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The fluffyness and yes I have an obsession for wolves and always dreamed of making Ed one and since Riza's such a softy for pets I did this

Bacene: TT SO CUTE

Ed; YES I rip colonel bastards pants wooo

-- ' umm ya next week is mid-term exam so i'm defiantly not going to be able to post anything, but then I get two weeks off of school YAY


End file.
